TOCOJBWA
Summary The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance is an alliance of overpowered characters formed by Yxz, HOSTLESS, Chucky (Super Exaggerated), Daniel (Wanked) and King (Infinitely Double Downplayed). The members that joined the alliance after it was founded are Jen (Wanked). Godzilla (Omniexaggerated), Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions), Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed, The Undeniable Absolute, The Final Pam Jr., The Final Pam, A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, Z, Kow King, Swap king, the snek, Ren (God-Mode) , Stimpy (True Edition) , Jorgen Von Strangle, Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod, Kim il-Sung, Mao Zedong, Goku (Super Wank) , Big man with gun who say words, Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions), OP blop,Chuck Norris (Meme Edition), Bruce Lee (Exaggerated), Benito Amilcare Andrea Mussolini, Winston Churchill,Reimu Hakurei, The Chazz (infinite infinite infinite (infinite spam here) infinite yottadownplayed) The Overkiller, Kim Jong-un and A character that solos everything https://tocojbwa.wikia.com Note: This page is W.I.P. Members Add the characters seen above, I am to lazy to add all of them. N'ame: The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance' Origin: After The Paradox happened, Daniel and HOSTLESS teamed up, along with Yxz and Chucky to create this somewhat Power Rangers-ish team. (It's more like The Avengers, Justice League and S.H.I.E.L.D, but whatever.) Gender: Literally all founders are male, though some females are bound to join. Age: Created in 2018 Classification: Alliance Powers and Abilities: I have all the powers of JBW and all others and trancended them but doesn't need them Attack Potency: Same as Powers and Abilities 'Speed:'''Same as Powers and Abilities' '''Lifting Strength: '''Same as Powers and AbilitiesAT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l' '''Stamina:'Same as Powers and Abilities''' '''Range: '''Same as Powers and Abilities' '''Standard Equipment: Chainsaw, Shoulder Cannon, Laser Gun, Bullets, Missiles | He has it all. | Kool-Aid, everything else that I didn't mention and danielfinitely^danielfinitely beyond. | A knife, A hockey stick, A voodoo doll, and everything else from the Child's play franchise | He doesn't need equipment to take you out. | Same as Daniel. | Glasses and Video Games | Anything, because she is Pam Jr. | N/A, the concept of equipment doesn't make sense to it as it already has everything it needsl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | mooing, cow armies, milk | venom and muscles l none | Curbstomp matches, flame wars. l Doesn't need so. | Doesn't need so. | His wand, DA RULES, his theme songl Don't care about standard equipment.l all of north Koreal gun, cigarl Go ahead, name a weapon/object, Thanos has itl LAZOR BEEMSl None Notable l Same as tierl All the rations l Nunchakul A Hat, a Smoking Pipel Miko stickl The entire Society of Light', all of them fully prepared to do whatever he asks of them before he even has to consider asking. The Society possesses several powerful abilities, including complete mastery over every natural phenomena, and several unnatural ones as well. If he is feeling benevolent, The Chazz will not engage the opponent himself, and will instead allow the society of light to fight in his stead, signalled by the words "Entertain me, my servants. Chazz it up to the zenith of heaven. You are blessed."l EVERYTHINGl Beyond this concept since it has none, has never had any, and never will have any.l Unknown Intelligence: YOU DARE QUESTION THE INTELLECT OF AN ENTIRE TEAM!? Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chainsaw Skills, Part Detatchment, Rips out spines, Burns down anything he feels like, head smashing | Possession, SCREW YOUR POWERS | Kool-Aid | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | He doesn't need to have any techniques. | Same as Daniel | Inferno State, Cog Binder, King Engine, Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon, Ultra Spiral Incinerate, Machine Gun Blow, Jet Drive Arrow, Heart-Blast Release Fist, Tiger Fang True Fist, Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu, Abandonment, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack, Omni-God Slayer Instant Attack, Dark Hell Assassination, True Upgrade, Explosive Fury, Clockwork, Transfer, Genocide, Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind, Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive | See powers | everything and nothingl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''l ''PAM/transcends tiers/REJECT THEM. ALL HAIL PAM''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power | none notablel Others l Beyond this concept since it has none, has never had any, and never will have any.This can annihilate everything despite being beyond the concept of annihilation. Nuff said. Because it is already beyond the concepts of gallery, images, editing, photos and everything else, I will not provide a gallery. Just remember that this can beat your "strongest" character because I said so. * Fantasy Seal (Aka: Press X): When Reimu presses X (She doesn't need to but does it in style anyways), she unleashes the Fantasy Seal, a spell so mind bendingly stronk that the opponent is defeated, and they stare in awe at the power of the spell so much that they become Reimu's friend. * Fantasy Nature: Unbeatable, Reimu flies up up and away and becomes undefeatable. Fantasy Seal was already pretty good, but Fantasy Nature is where it's at. In Matt's own words: "She flies outside Reality GG" -Matthew Schroeder * Fantasy Heaven: Basically Fantasy Nature but it sounds even more badass, invulnerable, and Reimuingly invincireimu because Heaven and shiz. Also with even more Winningness. * Fantasy Heavenature: Fantasy Heaven with Fantasy Nature, but with more of the Reimuness than either of them combined. Ever. * All of her own themes: From Maiden's Cappricio, both versions of it, Spring Lane, to Dichromantic Lotus Butterfly and Oriental Love Consultation, probably a billion more in addition to all those remixes. Face the might and glory of TOUHOU MUSIC! * And about a whole bunch of other spells but Reimu doesn't even need them. She wins anyway, because she is goddamn Reimu! But wait, there's just one teeny weeny thing that's been missed... Hax Sign: You Just Plan F*cking Lose: '''Does Reimu need to explain this one? Never Surrender (Exactly what it says) '''Martial Arts Mastery * One-Inch Punch: '''Bruce Lee's most famos attack, he puts his fist within an inch of your body and punches you with all of his strength, if he hits you with it, your as good as dead * '''Spirit Dragon Fist: '''Bruce Lee's Ultimate Attack, in which he summons the power of the Spirit Dragon, anyone hit by it will cease to exist, the mere shockwave has enough force to destroy a complex of infinite omniverses * '''Infinite Mass Round-House Kick: '''Bruce Lee performs a roundhouse kick at such speeds that all the matter in the omniverse and beyond bends into him, the attack doesn't stop until everything in existence is part of Bruce Lee, then, once his opponent is no more, Bruce Lee simply recreates the omniverse perfectly * '''Final Chop: '''Bruce Lee charges energy into his arm to unleash a Karate Chop powerful enough to cut through omniverses * '''Infinite Lee Warp Speed: '''Bruce Lee enters a state of speed so fast the he transcends all forms of speed, while in this state he is fast enough to travel across a complex of infinite omniverses in an instant '''Elemental Mastery * Fire Arts: '''Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Fire, allowing him to instantly burn down any forest, no matter how large * '''Water Arts: '''Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Water, allowing him to control the tides of the ocean * '''Wind Arts: '''Bruce Lee harnesses the power of Wind, allowing him to create celestial hurricanes * '''Secret Fist: '''Chuck punches you with the secret fist he has hidden in his beard * '''Roundhouse Kick: '''Its literally the strongest move ever, if another move becomes stronger than it, that move will intentionally make itself weaker as to not piss off Chuck Norris '''There's a lot, so I'll just list a few that the human mind can fathom Revolution (participates in the Chinese Revolution) Communist Influence (introduces and influences the masses with Communism) Peasant Uprising (leads uprising among peasants) People's Republic (establishes a gigantic republic across China) Red Terror (wipes degeneracy off the table) No More Nationalism (chases Chiang Kai Shek away from China) Guards 4 Hire (employs at least tens of thousands of Red Guards and hundreds of thousands of militia) Five-Year Plan (plan to industrialize China) Great Leap Forward (uses collectivization for his next five-year plan) Nuke Drop (drops a nuclear weapon) Little Red Book (writes a book of random stuff he thought about) * Atomic Ray: A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from Godzilla's mouth. * Nuclear Pulse: Atomic energy that is emitted in all directions from Godzilla's body. * Spiral Breath: A somewhat more powerful form of Godzilla's regular Atomic Ray which was used to defeat King Ghidorah. * Spiral Fire Ray: A more powerful version of Godzilla's atomic ray which is red in color and was gained after Godzilla absorbed Fire Rodan's life energy. * Burning Red Spiral Ray: Burning Godzilla's default beam weapon and presumably a stronger form of the Spiral Fire Ray used by his previous form. * Super Burning Red Spiral Ray: A more powerful variation of Godzilla's Burning Red Spiral Ray used near the end of his battle against Destoroyah when Godzilla's body was melting down, his unstable radiation boosting the beam's power significantly. * Atomic Fireballs: In the Nintendo Wii version of the 2007 video game, Godzilla: Unleashed, Godzilla 1954 can fire orange fireballs from his mouth, an ability not seen in his film appearance. ** Navel Blast: Super Godzilla fires a beam of atomic energy in the shape of a dragon from his navel. ** Super Punch: Super Godzilla infuses atomic energy into his fist and punches the foe. ** Tail Energy Ball: Super Godzilla shoots several balls of energy from his tail. ** Explosive Shoulder Ram: '''Super Godzilla rams into the foe with his shoulder' causing an explosion in their position. ** '''Spiral Fire: In the Game Gear game Godzilla: Giant Monster March, Super Godzilla has an attack called Spiral Fire. *** Condense Fire:'''Godzilla's upper jaw then unhinges from his lower jaw, which splits apart to make room for the beam to be fired. Black smoke then pours out of Godzilla's mouth, which then ignites into a stream of flame as nictitating membranes cover Godzilla's eyes, presumably to protect them from the intense light given off by the fire. The fire condenses into the Atomic Breath. **** '''Dorsal Plate Photon Beams : Shin Godzilla can also redirect his atomic energy to fire numerous purple beams from in between his dorsal plates. These beams are capable of destroying objects hundreds of feet above Godzilla, and are comparable to his atomic breath in power. ***** Self-Mutation : One of Godzilla's most unique abilities is his capacity to self-mutate. While all other organisms mutate and evolve gradually over countless generations, Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situation. According to characters in the film, Godzilla is the most evolved creature on the planet, possessing eight times the genetic information of human beings. ****** Tail Beam : Shin Godzilla's atomic energy can also be redirected and fired from the tip of his tail. This beam is apparently fired from a mouth on the vestigial "face" at the end of Godzilla's tail. Unlike the dorsal plate beams, the tail beam can be fired at the same time as Godzilla's atomic breath, allowing him to strike multiple targets at once. ******* Phased-Array Radar: According to an American scientist, Godzilla possesses a "phased-array radar" which allows him to detect threats without even needing to see them. Godzilla utilized this to shoot down drones trying to observe him while he was hibernating. l Same as tier ******* OP LAZOR BEEM (MAIN ATTACK) OP RAMM ATACK THE MOST OPEST ATTACK IN ALL OF FICTON AN EVERYTING ELSE (CANNOOT DESCRIBE IT) Stampede: duplicates himself moofinite times and charges his opponent Call of cows: summons a cow version of its opponent. This duplicate is moofinitely stronger than the original. it summons moofinite clones at once| OMEGA HISSSS: drainsss all hax, powersss, techniquesss, and abilitiesss acrossss time, everything, nonexissstance, hisssversssesss, and internet. This hassss priority above all hax, including those of hax master and swap king. If anyone elssse ussess thisss power, all of the hax and power ssstill goesss to the sssnek, including the ussser'sss. Anyone who can sssomehow sssteal hisss powersss will alwaysss ussse thisss one firssst Hissssfinite legionsss: sssummonsss hisssfinite hissfinitely powerful duplicatesss of the opponent'sss power that they had or have before being drained. passive abilities: the moment any battle starts or anyone even thinks about fighting him his stats and lack of abilities will swap with theirs and they will be stuck with his terrible stats and he will get their power and abilities but they will not get his passive ability * Casual Flex (Jorgen flexes the membrane of his hair's dead cell, causing all of reality to go into quantum spasms, rupturing the very flow of time space itself) * Da Judgement (Jorgen judges a person on wether or not they have broken DA RULES. If they have, then he immediately kills their profiles. Works on everybody.) Rage Phase 1: Slaps the foe, which kills them in a shot. Rage Phase 2: Strangles the foe until they either give in or die Rage Phase 3: Tackles the foe and leg-drops them. Rage Phase 4: Grabs a transmutor ray, turning them into a SpongeBob toy. Rage Phase 5: RUN. Is your mother there?: Turns on the TV, and traps existence in there. History Eraser: Presses a button, erasing the verse they are in. Sleeper Hold: Insta-kills the foe by biting on their neck. Hairball Phase 1: Spits out a hairball, which in turn is an insult to how weak they are. Hairball Phase 2: Spits out a plethora of hairballs, insta-killing the foe. Hairball Phase 3: Shoots out the exact hairball that one-shotted Ren. Hairball Phase 4: Grabs out a hairball gun, and turns the foe into a hairball. Hairball Phase 5: Shoots the True Hairball, which is too stronk. Happy Happy Joy Joy: Forces the foe to dance eternally. Litter Box: Can instantly one shot anybody who smells it. Ask Dr. Stupid: If an opponent asks what to do to Dr. Stupid, he will tell them what to do. Don't care about attacks/techniques. Note -1: Created Real Life, if you try to edit this page Sog will erase you (insert beyond spam here) out of (insert many variants of the word "existence"). Note 0: Notes can't be removed just 'cuz. Any attempt to remove them will fill your apparatus with viruses (100% true fact). So, book off. Note 1: Cannot be beaten. Note 2: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 3: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 4: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 5: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 6: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 7: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 8: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 9: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 10:'''You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. '''Note 11: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 12: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 13: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Note 14: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. (. . . . .) Note ∞: You can beat them? Refer to Note 1. Key: Yxz | HOSTLESS | Daniel (Wanked) | Chucky (Super Exaggerated) | Godzilla (Omniexxaggerated) l Godzilla (With Powers of all Versions)| Jen (Wanked) | King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) | Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (Senerity Itself) and (Dust Form) | The Final Pam Jr. | A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease | The Final Pam | Z | Kow King | Ultradangerdeathnopessslitherypythonsssnek + everything, nonexistence, omninet, time, and everything above that drainedl Deadpool (2 avatars) l Mistress death (Avatar) l Swap king | The Overkiller l Ren (God-Mode) | Op Blop | Stimpy (True Profile) | Jorgen Von Stranglel Stereotypically Overpowered Godmodl but Don't care about keys.l Kim il-Sungl Goku (Super Wank)l Big man with gun who says wordsl Mao ZedonglChuck Norris (Meme Edition)l誇張的 Bruce Lee 誇張的 (Exaggerated)l Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions)l Mussolini l Reimu Hakurei l The Chazz l A character that solos everythingl Kim jong-un More members: A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease, and Argentine Hitler Others Notable Victories: Laughing complation as seen in '''this thread, Pewds as seen in this thread '''Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan is terrified Thanos Eternity.jpg|"I'll make sure you don't regret this partnership" - Thanos before soloing all of TOCOJBWA's enemies in an instant Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Gods Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:The saviors of the wiki Category:The Most Badass Team Ever Category:Teams Category:The Undeniable Absolute of this Wiki Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Stomps all of My Little Pony Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Movie Characters Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence Category:Thanos might consider joining, but only if he gets to be the leader Category:Allied with Thanos Category:Friendship Users Category:Solos JBWWAR Category:OVER 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Category:WIP Category:UNDER MASSIVE REVISION Category:We'll end your Misery and put evil JBW to hell